Fate New Rebellion
by lioncousin
Summary: Shirou Kotomine has won the Great Holy Grail War. With his wish granted he is transported to a new land with a far more corrupt capital than the one he fought and failed against in his previous life. A new fate is presented to him with a whole new world, and a whole new rebellion... (Fate Apocrypha/Akame Ga Kiru crossover)
1. Prologue

**AN: Here is my second story on Fanfiction. In all honesty this will probably be a much more difficult story to right due to the circumstances regarding one of the source materials for this story (Fate Apocrypha) not being complete so a large part of this is going to be my own interpretation for this prologue and if I am later proven wrong then oh well. Remember this is a prologue so the length will be a little short. Also why isn't Shirou Kotomine a choice when it comes to filters?**

**Edit: Some small edits were made based off of what I learned from reading newly translated Fate Apocrypha chapters.**

**XxXxXx**

In a golden throne room, high above the torn landscape of the battlefield below stood a lone man. He's garbed in the vestments of an Executor of the Church, a red holy shroud around his shoulders flowing out like a small cape behind him, and a golden cross around his neck. The man had tan skin with grey eyes. His hair was white, and resembled a more streamlined and spiky version of a certain Kotomine's own mullet. His face looked very boyish, and innocent having yet to have passed the age of twenty. This man was Shirou Kotomine, and In front of him was his prize, The Greater Grail. The white haired man could feel the power that was lost to him at the end of 3rd Holy Grail War return once more as he stood before the Greater Grail.

Currently Shirou Kotomine was on his Servant's, Assassin of Red, or Queen Semiramis' Noble Phantasm, The Hanging Gardens Of Babylon. The Great Holy Grail War was almost over with Victory in Shirou Kotomine's grasp. With the Black Faction destroyed Shirou reminisced on some of the events that lead to this moment.

The war has gone heavily in Shirou's favor once he assumed command of six of the total seven Servants on the Red Faction. The fools of Yggdmillennia believed that their all powerful Lancer of Black, Vlad III would be able to attain complete victory for their side. Against most opponents he might have been able to. The Holy Grail War this time was held in Trifas, which was a city in the Transylvania region of Romania giving Vlad III a massive buff in his parameters due to him being in the area of his legend. Shirou's opponents became cocky, and gave him enough time to prepare for his assault. It took three days but Assassin of Red's Noble Phantasm was created giving the Red Faction a floating fortress far stronger than the one Yggdmillennia was holed up in. Not to mention that two of Shirou's Servants, Rider of Red whom was Achilles, and Lancer of Red whom was Karna both had the parameters and skills to already fight on par if not defeat Vlad III. Shirou eventually crushed the Black Faction at the cost of all of the servants under his command except for Assassin and Lancer of Red. The opposing Masters of Yggdimllenia he slaughtered. They had no fate even if he left them alive. The Magus Association of the Clock Tower would have disposed of them anyways. However, Shirou Kotomine still had to deal with a couple thorns left in his way.

An Explosion ripped a hole in the side of the golden throne room Shirou Kotomine currently stood in. Out of the smoke came one of the few who stood in his way. Kairi Sisigou, the Master of Saber of Red and the only Master from the Red Faction that had a Servant not under his control.

"Kairi, I would say it's a pleasure seeing you again, but it really isn't. Why don't you surrender now? Your Saber might be powerful but it does not stand a chance against Lancer."

The Necromancer only snorted, "Huh, Saber would castrate you if she heard that, but holy man who said she was fighting alone?" It was then that Shirou noticed another presence.

"So that Ruler Class Servant is helping you as well? I knew not being able to eliminate her early on would bite me. Although only you are here right now Kairi. Does that mean you intend to fight me alone?"

"You're damn right I do! While Ruler and Saber fight of Lancer I'm going to enjoy tearing apart your fake holy ass!" Kairi brought up his sawed off shotgun, pointing it at Shirou.

Shirou just looked at his opponent in amusement before producing three Black Keys, the sword like weapons of the church in his right hand before charging at the last remaining Master.

Kairi, although proficient in combat was caught off guard by Shirou's speed. barely dodging a lethal slash at his abdomen, instead he received three gashes on his left side. They weren't lethal but would definitely cause a problem during the rest of the battle. Kairi raised up his shotgun before firing a hail of Gandr infused bones at Shirou. The bones flew at subsonic speed before hitting the priest dead on causing a small dust could to emerge from the impact.

"Well that was.."

A voice finished Kairi's statement. "Disappointing. I know, I expected better from you Kairi. I guess I should not have expected too much though. We are on completely different leagues from each other."

Shirou Kotomine was still standing when the dust cloud settled perfectly fine. Not even a scratch on his clothing was present.

"Ok, explanation time. How are you still alive?" Kairi asked, preparing to launch another salvo at Shirou.

"It's simple really. I'm surprised Ruler withheld this information from you when you decided to attack my remaining forces."

Shirou appeared before Kairi in an instant shoving his Black Keys into his gut, a fatal blow. Shirou leaned in close to the dying man and whispered into his ear. "I'm a servant, and conatact with the Greater Grail has returned most of my lost power." With that phrase Shirou withdrew his Black Keys leaving the man to die in a pool of his own blood.

The next moment a Crimson wave of Prana blasted its way into the throne room. Saber of Red directly behind it.

Shirou raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "You're still alive. That must mean that Lancer must have fallen. Very surprising but it seems he has taken care of Ruler with his demise at least. You'll follow shortly though, after using your Noble Phantasm you must be low on mana. It doesn't help that your Master has been disposed of."

Saber feeling the lack of prana fueling her existence just noticed her Master lying in a pool of his own blood. At that moment a torrent of emotion flooded through Saber, no Mordred's being. She had a strong relationship with her Master and was infuriated by his demise knowing she would follow shortly not having the Independent Action skill that Archer class Servants carried, but she'd be damned if she didn't try to take down the man before her.

Raising her sword up she gathered the last bit of her energy into her sword. The holy sword Clarent. A crimson aura of power radiating off of the weapon.

"**CLARENT-"**

Shirou realizing that the Servant was going to attempt to use her Noble Phantasm to defeat him raised up his right sleeve. Revealing a strange series of markings going up to his elbow. The markings started to glow a black and white color radiating power.

"**RIGHT ARM-"**

Mordred swung her sword down.

"**BLOOD ARTHUR!"**

Shirou Kotomine struck his right hand forward.

"**WICKEDNESS PREDATION!"**

A Crimson blast of destruction rushed towards Shirou intent on eliminating his existence, but it was stopped by the black and white vortex that emerged from Shirou's right hand swallowing it. Shirou Kotomine or his true identity, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's Noble Phantasm Right Arm - Wickedness Predation also known as Right Hand - Evil Eater can reproduce Shirou's many miracles. One of them is swallowing and destroying anything fueled by dark, negative or corrupted energy. Clarent, although being a holy sword was tainted by Mordred's theft and it's attack is being fueled by Mordred's hate. Leaving it susceptible to Shirou's own Noble Phantasm. What Shirou wasn't expecting was the power of an A++ rank Noble Phantasm bearing down on him. Even though his own Phantasm is swallowing the attack Shirou doesn't know if he has the prana to last the full onslaught. His supporting of Assassin is cutting into his own reserves not letting him tap into the full power of his defense.

'Am I actually going to fall here after coming so far?' Shirou asked himself.

He was answered by a pair of smooth slender arms embracing him from behind. The gentle voice of Assassin whispering into his ear. "You have come way too far to fall now." Shirou felt his prana reserves slowly refilling. Looking back he saw the body of his Servant slowly disappearing.

Shirou looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Semiramis, what are you doing!?"

"I'm just giving what was already yours back to you. You've come so far, and even I want to see your wish come true. Don't let this Saber defeat you, show me the man that was able to make even I the Queen of Assyria the great Semiramis submit to you."

Shirou was shocked by his Servant's reply. Steeling himself he returned his focus to the crimson onslaught before once again. "As you wish my Queen." Semiramis could only smile at his reply.

The next moment it was over. The crimson blast of destruction was devoured by Shirou's right hand, and Mordred laid face down on the floor her legs already disappearing.

Shirou turned around and sat putting his Servant's head in his lap as he stared upon the Greater Grail. All other opposition before him finally defeated. He looked down at his Servant's beautiful face stroking her long raven hair gently. Finally Semiramis spoke up.

"Eh, Shirou. Tell me those words you said to me when you first summoned me. I want to hear them again."

Shirou couldn't deny her request. "O Queen of Assyria - in this Great Holy Grail War, I aim not for victory or defeat but for another goal. Will you aid me?"

Semiramis chuckled lightly at those words. "You're a liar you know. Not aiming for victory but here you are, the victor of all this madness. I am glad to have been summoned as your Servant." Semiramis pushed herself up with her fading body before placing a kiss on Shirou's lips. She then faded leaving one final word.

"Goodbye.."

Shirou stood up, genuinely sad for the loss of his Servant. Everyone else he viewed as pawns in this war, but Semiramis was different. Shirou didn't know if he could call it love. Not having any experience with the emotion during his time as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, but he did know he harbored some sort of feelings for the beautiful Servant. Walking towards the Greater Grail, he prepared to ask for his wish knowing Semiramis would not want him to linger on her passing. As the Hanging Gardens of Babylon slowly fell apart around him, Shirou presented the Grail with his wish.

"Oh Greater Grail… Humankind needs salvation, yet they constantly eat each other and stomp on each other to grow and advance much like Ouroboros. I have come to terms with my failure during my rebellion, and I strive for salvation! So I, I Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, No Shirou Kotomine brings ask of you! Bring me forth to a land in need of salvation for this one is too far down the path of destruction to be saved. Lead me to a rebellion where I may bring about true justice, as penance for the hopes of the people I have failed!"

A golden light emerged from the Greater Grail, embracing Shirou Kotomine in its pure power. When the light faded Shirou Kotomine was no longer there.

**XxXxXx**

**AN: So there is the prologue chapter for this story. It is a Fate Apocrypha/Akame Ga Kill crossover. Some people might complain with how I portrayed the end of Apocrypha or if I got some details wrong (which I probably did), but with not even all of the first LN translated I feel like I should have the ability to portray the ending how I wish for this story to work. Let me know what you think. The next chapter does not have a set release date due to this being a side project of mine, but if enough people seem interested I'll put more priority into it. Also let me know if I used mana and prana correctly the different uses of prana, mana, and od is the only thing about Nasu that slightly confuses me. Also next chapter and most likely the rest of this story will be written in 1st person from Shirou's POV.**

**P.S. If I did a bad job describing what Shirou looked liked just google him. Same thing with the other Servants and Kairi if you wish to know what they look like.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I would like to say thank you for all of the support I have received thus far. I have already gotten 10 favorites, 16 followers, and 4 reviews by the time I started working on this chapter and the positive feedback is a major boost. This chapter will be in 1st person, so let me know if you like it better or if I should switch back. **

**XxXxXx**

"Oh Greater Grail… Humankind needs salvation, yet they constantly eat each other and stomp on each other to grow and advance much like Ouroboros. I have come to terms with my failure during my rebellion, and I strive for salvation! So I, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, No Shirou Kotomine brings ask of you! Bring me forth to a land in need of salvation for this one is too far down the path of destruction to be saved. Lead me to a rebellion where I may bring about true justice, as penance for the hopes of the people I have failed!"

The omnipotent power of the Greater Grail answered my request, and I found myself being embraced by a golden light filled with so much prana that I thought my body was going numb from a state of bliss. The light swarmed into my eyes blinding me as I felt it seep into every single inch of my body, spreading its warmth throughout me, and as soon as it came the golden light vanished with the euphoria it brought with it. No longer was I Shirou Kotomine Master of Assassin of Red, victor of the Great Holy Grail War standing in the ruins of the crumbing Hanging Gardens of Babylon. As my vision returned to me I found myself in a completely new setting.

I was no longer in the destroyed golden throne room just moments prior, but now I found myself in a small little alley way that seemed to lead to a market street. From the loud bustling sounds of people coming from the market the Greater Grail must have transported me to some sort of section of a city or town. After inferring that small amount of information I checked my own person to make sure I didn't receive any unnoticed injuries from my fight with Saber. It would be a shame to have won the war only to have perished from lack of attention. My executor garb seemed untouched, a little dusty if anything. My holy shroud still seemed undamaged as well, and I still have my Black Keys on me, six in total just in case if I run into an unsavory situation. Finally I checked my prana levels. Although Assassin sacrificed herself to refill my reserves, may she find eternal peace. It would be best to make sure I am not too low. As I checked my prana I found that I was indeed low. Right Arm - Wickedness Predation is a very taxing Noble Phantasm to use, and using it against an attack with the raw destructive power of Saber's Noble Phantasm almost drained me dry. However, my reserves are filling at an exceptional rate.

'This shouldn't be happening. The rate at which I am recovering my lost energy is impossible. Gaia should be… There is no Gaia, or at least Gaia is weakened wherever I am. I asked the Greater Grail to bring forth to a land in need of salvation, and if it did indeed bring me to a new land then there is a possibility that Gaia and Alaya have no influence in this land.' I realized.

I couldn't keep myself from chuckling "Hehe, my wish truly was granted."

Making my way out of the dark and damp alleyway I was transported to I entered the bustling crowd of the market before me.

XxXx

It was already night. After spending several hours roaming around the area I was able to acquire a decent amount of information. First, this place is the capital to a large empire of sorts. The current Emperor is just a young child with no real experience in how to lead. Instead the so called Prime Minister is controlling the empire from the shadows, using the young Emperor as a figurehead. From what I was able to pick up from random small talk on the streets the Prime Minister is a brute and a savage. Using his authority to run the empire into the ground for his own benefit, and eliminating those that don't share or outright oppose his views. It reminded me very much of the leaders of Japan during my own rebellion when they outlawed Catholicism. The thought made me reach down to my golden cross grasping it tightly. That's enough dwelling on the past though. Second, not only is the Capital corrupt, but a large portion of the nobility is corrupt as well. Taking advantage of the poor and those coming from the countryside, once again very similar to my own past. Finally, it seems that there is already a rebellion going on. The rebel forces are calling themselves The Revolutionary Army, so they must at least have some sort of military strength and size with a title like that. There is also a band of assassins that work for The Revolutionary Army known as Night Raid. Much like their name implies they strike under the cover of night, killing high ranking Imperial Officers or the corrupted nobility.

I turned my head to look at one of the many wanted posters plastered to the walls of the streets. Three different Night Raid members posted.

"Bulat, Akame, and Najenda. Those three are Night Raid members, not very impressive looking if you ask me, but I should know better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover. I did lead my own rebellion at the age of 15." I said light heartedly.

"I might as well find someplace where I can stay the night. Although I have a Servant's body, I don't have the option of spirit form, and sleeping on the floor doesn't seem very pleasant."

Looking farther down the street I saw a stopped carriage with a couple of guards and a young teenage girl, probably no older than sixteen helping a teenage boy of the streets. In most cases I would have run it off as someone trying to be a good samaritan. The girl though was obviously nobility making me already wary of her intentions, and secondly was her smile. That smile she had on her face didn't promise help. It promised pain and death. However, she isn't the only manipulator here. I steadily approached the girl.

"Hello mam. I noticed you were helping this young man here, and I was wondering if I may also ask if you can extend your generosity to me as well. I am not from around here, and I am trying to find a local church to no avail. I can work my keep if you very well need me to." I saw the delight in her eyes, and I knew I had her. What a fool.

The girl, whom I figured out was named Aria brought me and the boy named back to her mansion. I must say it was quite large, but it had nothing on Semiramis' Hanging Garden of Babylon. Aria brought me and the boy to meet her parents for dinner. The girl Aria's parents were no better than her though. They presented smiles that on the outside sung songs of good will and intentions, but to a trained eye like mine I knew they were corrupt and rotten. What a shame. The boy probably views them as his saviour. Giving us a place to stay and food for the night. I wonder when they'll finally show their true colors?

One of Aria's guards led me and the boy to one of the many guest rooms to share for the night. We both thanked them for their hospitality before getting ready to retire for the night. I was currently on a mat I found in the closet that I rolled out, letting the boy take the bed. I was ready for sleeps embrace to take me, but the boy had other plans.

"Hey, so what's your name?"

I rolled around facing the boy, staring into his green eyes with my grey ones.

"Where I'm from it is polite to give your own name before asking others there own." I replied.

The boy seemed slightly taken aback by my reply before chuckling slightly, and giving me a cheeky smile. "Hehe, sorry. My name is Tatsumi. yours?"

I was amused by his innocent demeanor. "I am Shirou Kotomine. It's a pleasure to meet you Tatsumi. What are you doing here in the capital by the way? I noticed you had a sword, so you must be a skilled swordsman. I'm curious as to what a strong individual like yourself is trying to do." I said with a smile. Lead him into a false sense of security, and get him to give you information. A simple tactic. Seeing the embarrassment on his face from my praise and innocent question I can tell it's working.

The boy named Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well you see…"

Tatsumi told me how his village is suffering from heavy taxes being imposed by the capital and so he and two of his friends named Sayo and Ieyasu left for the capital trying to make money to send back to his village. Currently he was trying to regroup with his friends after they got seperated. A noble endeavor, and one that I couldn't help but respect. The boy was full of naivete, but he had a good head on his shoulders. After he told me his tale he quickly fell asleep. Now that I was awake after conversing with Tatsumi I figured I might as well explore this mansion.

It was easy enough slipping by each of the guards spread throughout the manor. They were normal humans. Although trained they were not anything exceptional, especially in comparison to my skills. I did take note on their weapons however. Many of them seemed to be carrying firearms, and a couple others carried polearms, swords, and axes. Overall not anything too impressive. If it came down to a fight I can, and will slaughter them all.

After memorising the basic layout of the mansion I explored the surrounding area outside. To my utter disappointment there were no traps anywhere around the vicinity of the mansion. "These nobles are too cocky for their own good. Lets see if there is any proof to go with my instinct." I turned my head to a shed farther down the dirt path I was currently on. "Hmm, no windows, and far out away from the mansion, yet still on the property. How suspicious could you get." As I got closer to the shed a familiar scent came to my nose. The smell of blood and death. My mind was made up at that moment. I approached the lock to the door before ripping it off with my bare hands. Peering inside I was presented with one of the most ghastly scenes I have encountered. It was a torture chamber filled with death. Bodies were strung about everywhere. Some with flesh burnt right off in patches. Others with lacerations causing large slabs of flesh to be hanging off of their bodies. Man with missing limbs and eyes, women with their breasts cut off and bruised. It made me sick, and judgement will come to them soon. I was going to make sure of it. A cough brought me out of my thoughts and I looked to the left to notice a boy in a cage. He looked very familiar to one of the people Tatsumi was talking about. Ieyasu was his name.

"You… You're not one of them right? Please you have to leave they'll kill you. They already got Sayo."

Sayo, that was the name of the girl that Tatsumi was originally travelling with as well.

"I'm already done for. Poison is slipping through my veins slowly killing me, but Tatsumi. They don't have Tatsumi yet. If you see him tell him to leave the capital. It's an evil place!"

I felt pity for the boy. I approached him drawing up my left sleeve revealing the marks on my left arm. Reaching through the cage I grabbed the boy's right arm.

"Hey *cough* what are you doing!?"

I ignored his cry.

"**Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing."**

A gentle glow radiated off of the boy as the markings on my left arm glowed a pristine white. The scars, and bruises on his body slowly faded away, and the pain left his eyes.

"I am sorry, but this is all I can do. The poison is still in your body, but I have numbed you to its pain. You will most likely die tomorrow." I was being blunt with the boy. He didn't deserve false words of comfort just the truth. With that being said I turned to leave. The boy, Ieyasu's words reached me as I stepped outside of the shed ready to fix the lock on it, so my entrance goes unnoticed.

"That's fine with me. You're a good guy you know. Promise me though. Promise me that those bastards will pay!"

Looking over my shoulder I decided to answer his final request.

"I'm not a good guy, but I promise you they'll pay. Scum like them don't get very far." With that being said I closed the shed, fixed the lock, and made my way back into the guest room provided for me. Tomorrow blood will be spilt.

The morning was uneventful. We had a nice breakfast that was surprisingly not laced with any drugs. I personally expected the owners of the mansion to try and drug me and Tatsumi so they could play with us like those I found in the shed last night. It seems that they are trying to win our trust still before attempting anything. It doesn't matter to me though. I'm going to be killing them tonight.

Later in the afternoon the girl Aria went shopping, bringing me and Tatsumi with her. I mainly stayed to myself as Tatsumi talked with the guards about his aspirations in the capital. He was later forced to carry a large portion of Aria's purchases, which he did without complaint. The boy is just to kind for his own good. What I did find interesting though is that Tatsumi finally learned a little about how the capital is truly governed. I overheard him talking to one of the guards and the guard told him about how the Prime Minister is truly the ring leader squeezing everyone dry. Hopefully that little bit of information will make the boy more wary. He will need it if he wishes to survive.

"Poor sap." I muttered under my breath.

After shopping Tatsumi and I were once again asked to spend the night, which we both graciously accepted although for different reasons. Tatsumi fell asleep fast enough happy to have the bed once again. I on the other hand prepared for some cleansing…

I made sure all my possessions were once again on me. All of my Black Keys ready for any fighting, although against these guards I could get by with my bare hands.

I once again snuck out of my room. Making my way to the Master bedroom intent on killing the mother and father before the little bitch Aria.

A familiar feeling passed through me making me pause for a moment. 'Is that bloodthirst I feel? Night Raid perhaps?' I quickened my pace. Although these members of Night Raid intrigued me I have no intention of making myself known yet. I found Aria's father alone in a hallway before I even made it to the master bedroom.

Perfect.

The man ran to me once he saw me.

"Ah, Shirou. Thank whatever is holy you are here. I fear Night Raid may have targeted my family. Even worse I fear they may have already got my wife. Please you have to find Aria!"

I just gave him an evil smirk as I glared down at him. I felt enjoyment when I saw the fear appear in his eyes. The man tried to turn and run but I picked up by the neck with my left hand. Three Black Keys materialized in my right hand. Shoving the blades into his gut, it brought joy to me seeing him cough up blood as he died.

I dropped the now dead mans body. "Don't worry, I'll find your daughter. Then I'll send her to Hell with you so you can once again be one big happy family." I left the scene of my kill in a hurry after my final words to the man's corpse. I was able to sense another person coming to the scene with killing intent so whoever they were most likely were planning on killing the man anyways. No need to be caught stealing the kill. Now for his precious daughter…

XxXx

I was outside of the mansion. I ended up killing every single guard inside of the mansion, but I left a good bit of the servants alive. Some of them I could tell were forced into their position, others not so much. Those were the ones I killed. I was currently hiding in the treeline outside of the shed I explored the previous night. Expecting Aria to eventually make her way here. What I didn't expect was for Aria to already be at the shed, and that naive fool Tatsumi to be fighting one of Night Raid's assassins. From the looks of it the boy was fighting that Akame girl from the wnted posters in town. The fight itself seemed fairly one sided. Tatsumi showed skill with his sword, but Akame was definitely the superior fighter. The next moment it seemed like the battle was over as Akame's katana struck where Tatsumi's heart would be. Most people would have run off the boy as dead, but I am not most people. I could still sense the life flowing through Tatsumi' body. He was not dead yet, in fact I don't think the blade even pierced his skin.

Proving my hypothesis, Tatsumi did indeed stand up pulling a totem out of his sweater before going on about how his village protected him. Cute little monologue, but the girl Akame is just going to attack him again. I contemplated the thought of rescuing Tatsumi. I never promised Ieyasu that I would keep him alive, but the thought of letting the assassin kill him didn't really sit well with me. Tatsumi reminded me of humanity's ignorance. Something that I found amusing.

Luckily I didn't need to make a decision as a well endowed blonde woman with cat ears, a tail, and two large paws for hands grabbed Akame. 'This woman is probably a part of Night Raid as well.' I thought.

Still in the cover of the trees I saw the blonde woman walk up to the front door of the shed before kicking it down. I will admit, I was impressed. I did not expect a human to have that strength. Even a Magus with Reinforcement would be hard pressed to kick down steel doors like that, and from what I can tell she is no Magus as I have not been able to sense any magic circuits or od circulating through anyone sense I have come to this land. The woman is human, but the cat ears, tail, and paws are definitely not a natural part of her body, I can at least tell that much. I'm going to have to keep a look out for other transformations or abilities like that. It would be best not to be caught unaware. I'll ponder more on the thought later though. It seems as if Tatsumi found out the truth about the family he was staying with.

The boy looked to be in complete distress. He most likely saw that girl Sayo, and the pitiful state her body was in. His body visibly shaking with rage. He then turned and saw the cage that his friend Ieyasu was in. The poor kid shouldn't have to go through this but he needed a wake up call. I was just glad that he received one before he was killed. I'm guessing a couple more words were shared, but I decided not to listen. I might be a manipulative bastard, but I respect people's privacy. Especially in their final moments. I let loose a light chuckle as I saw Tatsumi turn around and end Aria's life in one precise slash across her torso. I was proud to see him take vengeance for his friend, but now what was going to happen? He knows the identity of two of Night Raid's members. The safest thing for Night Raid to do would be to eliminate him to keep their actions confidential…

Next thing I know the blonde girl started to drag Tatsumi across the ground with one hand as she spoke with Akame about bringing him to their hideout.

When I could no longer feel their presence I left my hiding place. I was appalled by how juvenile and impulsive the members of Night Raid seemed to be, or at least the ones I have witnessed. If I hadn't seen some their skills in comparison to the guards I would be questioning their competence. Hell, I still am questioning their competence, but that debate can be put off for another time. Now I am left alone with a now unowned mansion, with a small amount of servants still on the premise.

I grinned. "Better get the Bounded field set up."

**XxXxXx**

**AN: There's chapter 1. Thanks once again for all the positive feedback, and sorry if this chapter seemed info dumpy to you. I had to put all that info in there because Shirou had to find information about the land he is in and the circumstances with it. Let me know if you liked the 1st person POV or if I should switch back to 3rd person. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, all of you are fantastic people. I never expected to receive so much positive feedback when I first started this, and it just motivates me to do more. Also this chapter is going to be in 3rd person, because it seems 3rd person was preferred over the 1st person from last chapter. At a later date I may go change the last chapter to be 3rd person, when I got no clue.**

**XxXxXx**

It has been several days since Shirou Kotomine established Aria's mansion as his temporary base of operations. It would have been a waste not to use the unowned mansion, and Shirou Kotomine is a man that doesn't waste any resource presented to him.

He kept people from investigating the mansion with a simple Bounded Field. It wasn't anything too special. The Bounded field kept people from entering the surrounding area of the mansion by causing them to suffer from a sudden sense of foreboding and unease making them steer clear from the general vicinity. A simple task for someone like Shirou.

The bodies of Aria, her family, and everyone else that was killed on the night of Night Raid's assault Shirou disposed of in a river to the south. There bodies of course were found later on, and all the blame was placed on Night Raid with no connection to him as of yet.

The servants that Shirou found innocent and kept alive were presented with two choices.

One, they could freely leave the manor, but their memories would be erased using hypnotism and they would only believe they were relieved from Aria's families service somehow. Option two was that they could make use of the manor's many guest rooms and continue to live in the manor. Albeit they will be working for him.

Of course he didn't expect them to make a decision immediately, letting them sleep on it would be the best choice. Shirou didn't want to seem like a dictator, his goal was to keep as many of the servants under him as possible.

All choices were made first thing the following morning. About half of the manor's servants decided to leave, which he respected. After taking them into a private room and hypnotizing those who decided to leave he let them go scotch free as he promised. The servants who decided to stay were shocked when they saw their former staff members walk out of the manor with no memory of who their former coworkers were.

Shirou eased the nerves of the remaining servants soon after, knowing they would be nervous after noticing he was actually able to hypnotize people. Shirou fed them half truths, saying that he came from a far away land, and that there are certain special people that have abilities similar to him, he's just better than the grand majority of them.

The servants seemed to accept his story letting Shirou continue with his next order of business. Shirou explained to the servants that he is here to bring change to the capital. How he was appalled by the corruption he has seen. Shirou told the servants that although they would technically be working for him. They would not be working for him as servants. They were now his subordinates. Their job, gathering information.

Shirou knew that each and every person in front of him knew their way around town, and what areas would be able to provide them with the information he wanted. That information being who needed to die…

Shirou expected his new subordinates to be put off and worried about the task he set before them. It was dangerous, and could lead to their deaths if they weren't careful. What Shirou Kotomine saw instead however was determination and passion in each and every person before him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Soon the days fell into a pattern of his subordinates going into town gathering information, meeting up for meals and discussing what they found out, and Shirou himself going out to kill some sick bastard. Night Raid is given all of his kills credit, but Shirou doesn't mind. He would much rather stay unknown for as long as possible until he decides what he wants to do in the long run.

Tonight however, Shirou found his mind kept on drifting to that boy Tatsumi and what happened to him after Night Raid took him. 'It didn't seem like that they planned on killing him. He did end up killing Aria himself, plus it seemed that blonde girl knew him from somewhere. It would be amusing if they enlisted Tatsumi into their ranks. The boy had potential, it just needed to be harnessed.'

Shirou Kotomine was brought out of his thoughts by one of his subordinates. His name was Yoru. He was the youngest of those that decided to stay with him, only fifteen years of age. Yoru had short unruly black hair, lightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. He stood at a modest height of 5'6 and had a very slim build to him.

The boy was well gifted with working in the shadows. Eighty percent of the information Shirou found relevant was brought in by him. It would be a lie to say that Shirou didn't favor Yoru over the rest of his subordinates. The boy just had a burning fire to him, one that Shirou held great respect for, and constantly tried to be of assistance. Even when he is told by Shirou that he has worked hard enough for the day.

Shirou diverted his attention to Yoru. Ready to hear out whatever information he brought this time.

"Shirou, there has been increased talk in the streets regarding Ogre of the Capital Guard, and Gamal the oil merchant. Gamal has been giving bribes to Ogre to keep quite and fraud others for his crimes, and unethical practices. Ogre happily accepts these bribes and causes innocent people to take the fall for Gamal's actions, ending in execution. These men are monsters, and deserve to die." Yoru said the last part with extra malice in his voice. Capturing Shirou's curiosity.

"Yoru, do you have some sort of past with Ogre and Gamal?" Shirou asked

Shirou saw that Yoru was visibly shaking, trying to keep himself in check.

"They killed them Shirou. Ogre, and Gamal are the reason I lost my parents and ended up having to serve that bitch Aria. It's all their fault. All of it…"

Tears were now slowly coming down the boy's cheeks.

'I see. He wants vengeance and retribution.' Shirou placed a hand on Yoru's shoulder before making the boy look into his own grey eyes.

"Yoru. I understand you want to do something about your parents killers. It is natural to feel anger, hate, and want retribution. But it isn't healthy to keep something like this bottled in. I told you and everyone else in this mansion currently that I will do my best to rid this land of the plague that is killing it and its people. It's ok to need a pillar of support. I will be your pillar for now until you can support yourself once again."

Yoru broke like a dam at Shirou's words, letting his tears flow freely as Shirou pulled the boy in to comfort him. Tears staining Shirou's clothes.

"I just want to make a difference! I want to cause change!"

"And you have. This information you are bringing me will be the end of those two. You don't have to be out in the battlefield to make a difference. Those whom gather information are just as important if not more important than those who fight out in the open. If you truly wish to make a difference continue doing what you're doing. One day you might end up fighting, but that day is not today. Now calm yourself and tell me the rest of the information." Shirou told him.

Yoru pulled away from Shirou, wiping away his tears, new found determination in his eyes. "You got it boss! Ogre tends to spend his time out on patrols with is subordinates. But other than that, he hangs out at the Garrison Headquarters where Gamal comes to his private room to give him bribes. On his days off he leaves headquarters and spends the day drinking on Main Street, close to the palace."

"It seems like it would be easiest to kill Ogre during one of his days drinking when he is not so close to the center of the capital, continue."

"Gamal lives in an oriental styled small palace. He's really cocky with Ogre looking out for him so he doesn't have too many guards at his place. Not that they would have been a problem for you. However, I have also heard that Night Raid may be working on this job as well."

"Fantastic work Yoru. Grab something to eat from the kitchen and go get some rest. You deserve it."

Yoru beamed at Shirou's praise muttering words of thanks before leaving Shirou alone.

'Night Raid is most likely going to be trying to assassinate the two of them as well I see. It would be best not to be seen by them. The series of murders I've been leaving will most likely make them cautious of me and a fight may break out. I don't want to have to kill any of them if I don't have to.'

Shirou picked up his holy shroud from his chair, putting it in, putting his golden cross to his lips he muttered. "Let Justice be served with the Heavens as my witness."

XxXx

Shirou found it easy to make his way into Gamal's home. Yoru was right when he said that security was very lax. Shirou has only seen one guard in the entire vicinity which he killed of course. Anyone in this house was considered guilty in Shirou's book and deserved death.

Shirou opened a door leading him to an open walkway connected to Gamal's garden. Reinforcing his vision he saw that Gamal was down on the other side of the walkway, moving in the opposite direction of him.

Shirou creeped up behind the oil merchant grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. With one quick swipe Shirou decapitated the frog faced man with a single Black Key. Watching as his body crumpled to the ground with his head rolling right beside it, Shirou picked up Gamal's head, surprise still evident on the face, before placing it in a bag he brought with him.

'This will be a pleasant gift for Yoru.' Shirou thought.

Shirou then felt two fast approaching presences. Turning around he found himself face to face with the buxom blonde girl and Akame.

"Leone, this must be the man that has been taking all of our jobs." Akame said in her normal calm, yet monotone voice.

"It seems you're right Akame. Hey, doesn't he look familiar to the guy Tatsumi was talking about? Silver hair, grey eyes, tan skin. He never mentioned he was this attractive though." The now identified Leone said.

'So Tatsumi did mention me. It really was wishful thinking to believe he would just forget about me.' Shirou thought.

"Now It's my pleasure to be the talk of two beautiful women such as yourselves, but I have somewhere I need to be. Plus the man is already dead so there isn't a reason for either of you being here now, correct?" Shirou raised up the bag with Gamal's head inside as he looked between Leone and Akame. His grey eyes meeting with Akame's own red eyes.

Akame instantly became wary of the man before her. Those grey eyes have seen and done terrible things, maybe even worse acts that she has committed. Akame drew her Katana. "Leone. It would be best to take this man in for questioning."

Leone got low in a martial arts stance. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Please, I would prefer to just leave. Like I said there are other places I need to be." Shirou said.

Leone rushed at Shirou, throwing an underhanded punch at Shirou's abdomen. Shirou twisted his body out of the way before shoving Leone behind him. Before Shirou could make use of the opening he made for himself a katana was coming down towards his neck. Shirou caused a single Black Key to appear in his left hand blocking Akame's blade a mere moment before it made impact.

'That weapon has a sinister aura to it. I should avoid being cut by it.' Shirou thought.

'He's good.' Akame thought as Shirou pushed her back beside Leone.

"I would prefer not having to hurt any of you yet, so just give up. You can't beat me." Shirou said it as if it was a fact.

Leone leaned towards Akame, "Hey Akame, this guy is actually pretty good. Do you think that weird blade he has in between his fingers is his Teigu? It did appear out of nowhere."

'What the heck is a Teigu?' Shirou thought.

"I don't know but be careful. We don't know what that blade is capable of doing or his full ability yet. The best thing would be to-"

Akame was interrupted and sent off of her feet as she was forced to block a kick that sent waves of pain through her arms. The red eyed assassin flipped in the air before skidding to a hault. Feeling her arms tremble slightly from the sudden loss of feeling 'I didn't even see him move!'

The sound of renewed fighting turned Akame's attention towards Leone who was currently trying to land a blow on her opponent to no avail. The white haired man seemed to be able to keep up with Leone even when she was powered up by Lionelle without to much of a problem which was worrying.

'I need to help her.' Akame thought, but as she tried to move she realized her body wouldn't listen to her. Looking down she noticed one of those weird blades that blocked her Murasame piercing her shadow. 'Can those blades immobilize me!' Akame looked back at the fight her friend was in with increased worry.

Leone on the other hand was getting rather frustrated. Shirou has only made an effort in dodging her blows, almost as if he was mocking her skills. It was infuriating to say the least.

"Stand still already and let me hit you!"

Leone launched her right hand forward intent on grabbing and crushing Shirou's skull. Her attack though was irrational and left an obvious opening. One that Shirou wasn't going to let go to waste.

With his right hand Shirou grabbed Leone's arm from below, carrying it up while also pressing his side close to Leone's waist before delivering a vicious left elbow right into her chest, saliva and spit coming out Leone's mouth from the crushing force of the attack. Shirou followed up kicking her supporting foot out from under her before stomping on her stomach, causing Leone to cough out a small amount of blood from her lungs, eyes glazed over signifying she fell unconscious.

"Now I believe the two of you have suffered enough. I am going to be leaving now, there is one other person I need to kill before the night is over. Please try not to get arrested by the Imperial Guard after I leave."

With the two members of Night Raid no longer able to stop him, Shirou Kotomine moved on to find his second target. Ogre.

XxXx

"Oh now this is a treat!" Shirou exclaimed

When he heard the sound of steel clashing against steel Shirou hurried over and watched from a nearby rooftop as Tatsumi and Ogre were engaging in a battle to the death.

It wasn't very surprising for Shirou to see Tatsumi fighting against Ogre. It just meant that he was recruited into Night Raid's ranks. Shirou did want to see if the boy has improved since the last time he saw him in action.

At first Ogre had the upperhand against Tatsumi. Using his superior strength to overwhelm the boy. The ties turned however, when it seemed that Ogre said something that enraged Tatsumi, causing the boy to release an impressive amount of killing intent as he severed Ogre's arms from his body in an instant, surprising Shirou with the sudden increase in his ability.

Shirou watched as Tatsumi jumped in the air, prepared to give the finishing blow to his target. 'The boy's eyes. They do not waver in the slightest, and promise death.' Shirou thought as he witnessed Tatsumi cut Ogre into pieces. Cutting of the man's arms, and separating his top half from his lower half in one fell swoop. The display of murder impressed Shirou.

"I see why Night Raid recruited you. You have a long ways to go still, but you show great potential." Shirou said to nobody in particular as he watched Tatsumi walk away from his first kill as a Night Raid assassin.

Shirou jumped down from the rooftop approaching Ogre's corpse, severing his head and stuffing it in the same bag that held Gamal's head.

'Even though I didn't kill him myself his head will still serve as a pleasant surprise for Yoru.'

Finished with what he came there for, Shirou Kotomine hurried back to his current place of residence.

It was late by the time he returned but as he expected, Shirou found Yoru awake outside of the mansion patiently waiting for his return.

"Didn't I tell you to get some rest?" Shirou asked.

"I took a nap for an hour and thirty minutes, that's plenty of rest." Yoru retorted matter of factly.

"Fine, fine. Maybe after you see this though you'll be able to get some more sleep. Maybe even a good dream or two." Shirou tossed the sack in his hand to Yoru who caught it.

Shirou watched carefully trying to gauge the boy's reaction.

A first he just stared at the open bag hands trembling slightly. To most it would seem as if the boy was trembling out of disgust, fear, or both. Any normal person would be if they were thrown a sack with two severed heads in them.

Shirou however was a great judge of character, and was an expert at reading people. Shirou knew that Yoru wasn't trembling in fear but in happiness.

He was proven correct when Yoru rpicked his head up, the widest of grins plastered onto his face, and admiration in his eyes directed towards Shirou.

With his own genuine smile on his face, Shirou led the still smiling Yoru back into the mansion, feeling pride in himself for the first time in years.

**XxXxXx**

**AN: Chapter 2 has been completed. How did I do on Shirou's little scuffle against Leone and Akame? I felt like I did alright but that it could have been better, it wasn't supposed to be some super serious fight scene though. I would also like to point out for those who think I had shirou beat them too easily, that Shirou is a Servant. He is superior to most people in skill and physical prowess so it shouldn't be that surprising that he won. Now I am not going to have Shirou just stomp everyone in the agkverse. There are some people that I have recognized that could provide an actual challenge against Shirou. I would like to thank you all once again for your support. This fic has reached over 50 favorites and followers. Thank you all so much!**

**P.S. For those of you who don't know. The technique that Shirou used against Leone was the same one Kirei used against Maiya in Fate/Zero. I plan on Shirou knowing this style of fighting because A) It is badass and B) It is really fucking badass.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy shit, you guys are the bomb. Words cannot describe my feelings right now. By the time I am working on this chapter Fate New Rebellion has made over 100 Follows and Favorites. That is absolutely amazing! It has been less than a week and it has received so much attention so I thank you, the readers for all of this. I am also looking for a Beta. Reason being I only want to give out the best now that I have seen how many people are reading this, and I know I make mistakes. If anyone can help me get a Beta that would be fantastic.**

**XxXxXx**

After assassinating Gamal, Shirou thought it would be best to lay low for a little while. His actions although not yet recognized by the Imperial Guard or those that run the capital, has sure as hell been noticed by the members of Night Raid. Plus, after his encounter with two of the assassins, incapacitating both of them. Shirou probably wasn't on their good side right now.

Shirou knew the two members of Night Raid, Akame and Leone, were both able to make it out of Gamal's home before the Imperial Guard could show up at the scene of the murder and arrest them. It would have been a shame if they did end up being captured after Shirou made sure not to kill them.

Besides, the news of two Night Raid's members being captured would be swarming around the streets of the capital like wildfire and Shirou's subordinates would have been some of the first to acquire such juicy information.

Speaking of his subordinates, Yoru has been acting much more lively ever since Shirou came back and presented him with the heads of the people responsible for his parents execution. Yoru has been acting more and more like a teenage boy. His deep brown eyes held less pain and sadness, replaced by a cheerful glint that was never there when Shirou first interacted with the young boy.

Yoru still worked as hard as always though. Still bringing Shirou the juiciest bits of information hanging around the bustling rumor mill and the shadows of the alleys.

"Hey big bro!" Yoru yelled.

Yes, Yoru has started calling Shirou big brother or "big bro" to be more exact. It was very shocking for Shirou at first. He never expected someone to look up to him and idolze him to the point of seeing him as a big brother figure. The very first time Yoru called Shirou big bro the white haired man actually stumbled in his step almost causing Shirou to fall down the stairs of the mansion.

Over the course of that first day Shirou quickly got used to the new title Yoru has given him, and cherished it greatly, finding himself to be getting more and more attached to the boy.

Shirou looked over to Yoru and beckoned him to come sit next to him on the porch, which the boy happily obliged.

"So big bro what did you want to talk to me about?" Yoru asked.

"Yoru, you and everyone else know about the killer has been going around at night beheading his victims correct?"

"Of course, do you want to go after him and kill him?"

"No. I want you and everyone else living in the mansion to be back inside before nightfall. The killer is indiscriminate about his targets, and has been killing everyone from civilians to imperial guards. I don't want you or anyone else here becoming victims. Also this killer might be in possession of a Teigu."

Shirou learned of the forty-eight super weapons made by the orders of the First Emperor, the day after he killed Gamal by asking his subordinates. It doesn't go without saying that the Teigu intrigued Shirou, and he had many plans regarding them later.

Yoru put on a confused expression, "Big bro, you do know that the best information dealers come out at night, also why don't you just kill him yourself if you're that worried about it?"

Sirou sighed, "Yes, I can take down the killer if I want to. His skills are most likely no match for mine."

"Then why don't you-"

"I need you to understand Yoru that right now I am on Night Raid's watch list after that situation with Gamal, and that they will definitely try to stop this serial killer. They will likely be very cautious of me now that I have shown that I can take down two of their members, and I need to somehow put myself in their good graces for my current plan to work."

At the mention of Shirou's "plan" Yoru could only grumble. The boy didn't know the full details of his self proclaimed big brother's plan but he did know that whatever it was it was big. Shirou was an intelligent and strong man, and Yoru decided to stop arguing at that point.

"Fine, you win big bro… But you gotta teach me something cool as compensation!"

Shirou put his hands up in submission. "Alright, alright. I guess I could teach you something. Just letting you know though, it may be difficult and you will get frustrated. Are you fine with that?"

Yoru just scoffed, "Hah! I can handle anything you throw at me big bro, just you wait and see."

Shirou put a hand on Yoru's head. "I'm sure you can Yoru, I'm sure you can. I wouldn't expect less from my little brother. Now go inside and relay my message to everyone else."

Yoru became embarrassed at Shirou calling him his little brother, but he was silently jumping with joy on the inside. Shrugging off Shirou's hand he gave his big brother a grin and a thumbs up before heading back inside the mansion.

'Glad to see that he's lightened up a good bit. Now what to do' Shirou thought. His eyes wandering towards the path into town.

XxXx

Shirou decided that he would spend the day walking around the streets of the capital. Unlike his first day in the capital however Shirou didn't focus on gathering information. Instead, Shirou took this time to loosen up and relax his mind.

He knew the importance of taking days to recover. Working constantly is a good way to build up unneeded stress on one's mind. Something that Shirou wanted to avoid. A weak mind can cause mistakes, mistakes can cause the loss of his subordinates lives, or his life.

Even during the Great Holy Grail War Shirou took a day or two to relax. The Kotomine remembered that right before his final assault on Yggdmillenia he took Semiramis out on what could be called the equivalent of a date.

The great Queen of Assyria's face the moment he asked her out on a stroll through the streets of Trifas was something Shirou would remember always.

The memories of Shirou's time with his beautiful servant brought a painful smile to his face, knowing that she was gone and he would never see her again.

'More bittersweet memories.' Shirou thought as he made his way down the streets of the capitals. A torrent of memories swarming through his mind.

The Kotomine's initial summoning of the cunning Queen, taking control of the other servants, the creation of the Hanging Gardens Of Babylon, the final battle against Yggdmillenia, Kairi and Ruler's assault against his remaining forces, and finally the kiss that was given to him as his Servant, his partner disappeared before his very eyes.

"Damn, I don't need this right now." Shirou said to himself. His eyes wandered around the streets to find something to distract him. Eventually Shiro found himself homing in on a bookstore.

Before long the Kotomine found himself through the front door of the bookstore. It wasn't very large, consisting of only one floor, but Shirou couldn't deny that the store had a large selection of reading material.

"Fantastic, a customer!"

Shirou turned his head to the front of the store, noticing a young man probably no older than his teens with long green hair, green eyes, and red goggles on his head. Shirou noticed that although he had a pleasant smile, his eyes spoke of death. 'Oh, he's killed before. Maybe I can play around with him a little.'

"Are you the owner of this store? I must say it is quite impressive that someone your age was able to set up such an establishment." Shirou said.

The green haired man put both of his hands behind his head and smiled at Shirou's light praise. "Well what can I say, I am a hard working and respectable individual. It's high time somebody finally recognized that. My friends tell me that I'm lazy and I don't do anything all the time. That kind of negative feedback can get to a man over time."

Shirou chuckled light heartedly. "I bet it could, just a friendly tip though. Maybe you should try to rework the schedule your store currently has. When I walked in I couldn't help but notice the awkward business hours you have. Why is that, if I may ask?"

"Sadly, I have some obligations that I need to take care of, which is the reason behind the awkward business hours. However once those obligations are completed I plan on putting all my time into this store. I want to eventually be able to branch out and become the biggest bookstore in the capital." The green haired teen said the last part with passionate vigor, and Shirou could have sworn he saw sparkles in the teens eyes for a breif second.

"Like I said though, that probably won't be for awhile. My name s Lubbock by the way. May I ask for yours?"

"Of course! My name is Shirou Kotomine, it is a pleasure to have met you Lubbock" Shirou said as he stuck out his right hand in a friendly gesture.

Lubbock to his arm shaking, his hand. "Haha, no need to be so formal with me Shirou! Now is there any book I can help you look for? I have a wide variety. I have all kinds of books in my store. My personal favorite are those involving women-"

"If you have anything regarding the Empire's past and Teigu, that would be all." Shirou Interrupted.

"Wow, the Empire's past? Talk about a boring subject. Teigu is slightly more interesting but everyone knows about Teigu. Why do you want those?"

Shirou gave a dismissive flip of his hand "I came from a far across land, and I'm not familiar to this lands history. Also I have heard interesting things in regards to these Teigu so I want to know what makes them so special."

Lubbock placed a finger on his chin. "Well I believe I have a couple of books that have the information you're looking for in the back. If you'll come with me I can show them to you."

'This is definitely a trap. Now do I want to play into his hands or not?' Shirou thought.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Shirou responded with a small smile on his face.

Lubbock started walking to a door in the back corner of his store, gesturing Shirou to follow him.

'He is underestimating me.' The Kotomine followed in turn, ready to respond to anything that Lubbock might try to do.

Shirou entered the backroom after Lubbock, where the green haired teen turned around with a pair of metal talons on his fingers with wires strawn through them.

'That must be his weapon.' Shirou thought as he observed Lubbock, noticing a change in the green haired teen.

"So Shirou. It seems to me that your appearance matches that of someone who engaged in combat with two of my colleagues. From their description of your skills I didn't think you would be someone to blindly follow me in here. Seems like they overestimated your intelligence. You played right into my trap."

Shirou calmly stood in the center of the room with Lubbock in front of him. The Kotomine was actually impressed with the trap set up by the green haired lad.

All around Shirou there were multitudes of razor sharp threads surrounding him. Any careless movement would end up cutting into his mortal body. Shirou may be a Servant in skill and ability but his body is still that of a human.

"I must say I am quite impressed with the trap you have set up here Lubbock. I was not expecting something of this scale when I decided to follow you back here." Shirou said.

"So you knew this was a trap but decided to follow me anyways. Why!?" Lubbock practically demanded the last part, pulling on his hands causing the razor sharp threads to inch closer to Shirou.

"The answer is simple really. I wanted to test you, and I must say so far you have managed to impress me a lot more than the other two members of Night Raid I encountered. I reckon it is safe to assume you are a member of Night Raid correct?" Shirou said raising his brow at Lubbock.

"Don't screw with me. Why did you not kill Akame and Leone when you were given the chance?"

"I had no intention of even fighting them Lubbock. They attacked me first. I would hate to have to eliminate potential allies if I don't have to."

"Allies?" Lubbock asked.

"Yes, allies. We are after the same thing after all. The liberation of the people from the tyranny that is the Empire, or more accurately, the Prime Minister. You people in Night Raid most have noticed that I have been eliminating the same people as you, the corrupt nobility and high ranking imperial officials."

Lubbock realized that what Shirou said was correct. The man in front of him has been targeting the corrupt and scum of the capital from what Night Raid's sources have been saying, and Leone and Akame did attack him first.

Shirou noticed that Lubbock was contemplating what he just said. Shirou couldn't help the small smirk from forming on his face.

Shirou coughed lightly to grab Lubbock's attention.

"Also Lubbock, you and your colleagues in Night Raid do not want me as your enemy. I will eradicate all of you if you force my hand." With that being said, Shirou ran some prana through his body. Power permeated from his body in waves.

Lubbock found himself choking slightly from the aura Shirou was releasing currently. Forcing himself to make eye contact with the white haired man, Lubbock saw one certainty in the grey eyes of the man before him.

Death…

His death, and the death of all of his friends in Night Raid. No one would be spared, if he choose to oppose the grey eyed man before him, and Lubbock truly believed that even with his trap set up Shirou could kill him now if he wished.

Lubbock retracted all of the threads from his Teigu, before walking to one of the back shelves taking three books, and handing them to Shirou.

"Here. Take these books, from what I can see you're not lying and we did technically attack you first so take them and go. Think of them as an apology for attacking you. I'll talk to the rest of Night Raid and let them know that you're not an enemy, at least for right now."

Shirou took the books from Lubbock.

"I appreciate that Lubbock. It should go without saying that I'll keep it a secret that a member of Night Raid owns this little establishment here. Thank you for the books, maybe next time we can have a more pleasant conversation as I look for my next purchase. Maybe over a cup of tea."

Shirou walked towards the back door before turning around. "Oh, and I wish you the best of luck in catching the serial killer that is out in the streets."

With that being said Shirou turned around and left the back room and headed out of the bookstore back into the bustling streets of the capital.

As soon as Shirou left Lubbock dropped down resting his back against the wall as he started breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face.

"That man is terrifying. I better tell Ms. Najenda to be wary of him and not engage him in combat. It would be best to make him an ally, and if not at least we should try not to make him an enemy." Lubbock said to himself.

'Shirou Kotomine, what are you, and how did you come in possession of such a suffocating aura?' Lubbock thought, as he looked at the door that the white haired man walked through.

**XxXxXx**

**AN: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. Next one will be a bit longer, I promise. Also to my guest reviewers and others this gives slightly more incite to Shirou. His body is a human body, having been reincarnated, but he does still possess his skills as a servant. That means he can be cut by technically by human weapons (like that's actually going to happen though :P) and Akame's Teigu would technically affect him (again like Akame could beat him). Once again I'm looking for a Beta and any help in how to get one would be much appreciated!**

**P.S. Please keep in mind that I usually don't update this fast. I just have had a lot of time on my hands.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update. School work and finals really put a damper on my progress, and my mom has been home and she doesn't really approve of my little writing hobby. Other than that nothing much to say this time other than the fact that I am still looking for a Beta, and that you all are still beautiful.**

**XxXxXx**

Just as Shirou predicted, Night Raid has removed the serial killer off of the streets of the capital. It was a shame that Shirou decided that it would be best to let Night Raid take care of the killer. His thoughts on the killer possessing a Teigu were indeed correct and Shirou found out that the Teigu is now in Night Raid's possession. A shame, but a necessary trade off to keep the peace between his delicate relationship with the group of assassins.

However, now Shirou can move on with his plans. The books that Lubbock so kindly "donated" to Shirou has given him a horde of useful information about the Empire and other general knowledge.

Most importantly Shirou was able to learn about the weapons known as Shingu, and the history of the Empire's Second Emperor. According to the book the Second Emperor wished to create weapons that could surpass his ancestor's creation, the Teigu. The Second Emperor failed and in his shame locked up the Shingu in some secret military armory due to the shame of his failure.

Shirou brought a finger up to his chin. 'Well, as the old saying goes, One man's trash is another man's treasure. Even though these Shingu are inferior to the Teigu they are still deadly weapons. Weapons that I can use.'

"Yoru!" Shirou exclaimed, calling for his favorite informant, and surrogate little brother.

Yoru came running into the palace living room in record time. Eager to please his self proclaimed big brother.

"Yeah big bro! What do you need of me?"

Shirou beckoned Yoru to take a seat next to him. Which the teenage boy happily complied.

"Yoru, first have a question for you. Have you heard of the Shingu before?"

The boy in question put a puzzled expression on his face.

"Those were the creations of the Second Emperor right? I heard they were inferior to the Teigu though, why would you be curious about them big bro?"

Shirou picked up the book that provided him with the knowledge of Shigu. Bringing it up to Yoru's face.

"Well Yoru, reading about the Empire's history has given me some new knowledge, and the escapades of the Second Emperor especially caught my attention. Although the Shingu were scrapped as failures they could still prove to be a nasty surprise to the Empire if they were used against them. Also I have other plans regarding the Shingu as well."

Yoru studied Shirou's face trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind Shirou's words. Yeah, the Shingu could be valuable weapons despite their inferior status, but what else could Shirou want with them…

Realization dawned on Yoru and a look of utter shock came upon his face.

"YOUR PLANNING ON COPYING THE SECOND EMPEROR AND TRY TO CREATE YOUR OWN TEIGU!" Yoru exclaimed.

Shirou couldn't help but massage his ears after Yoru's exclamation.

"Indeed I am Yoru. Good job catching the hidden meaning behind my words, but I am not going to **try** like the Second Emperor. I am going to **succeed **unlike the Second Emperor."

Shirou then reached behind Yoru and smacked him across the head. "Also don't yell so loudly, you can break someone's eardrums." Shirou said, a slight twitch evident on his right eyebrow.

Yoru looked back up at Shirou after rubbing the back of his head.

"Owww, I gotcha, I gotcha. I'm guessing you want me to tell everyone to try to find information regarding the Shingu and where they might be then?"

Shirou smiled, "Exactly. Now go and relay my orders. I have an important individual I feel like visiting. A potential ally per say."

Yoru nodded, "I understand, We'll be changing our efforts to the discovery of the Shingu."

Yoru turned to leave before he was stopped by Shirou grabbing his wrist.

"Also Yoru, please keep up with your exercises. If you want to learn that super cool thing I want to teach you that is." Shirou said with a slight smirk.

Yoru just pulled his arm away before leaving, mumbling about stupid finger exercises that just made Shirou's smirk intensify.

As soon as Yoru left the room Shirou pulled out a folder filled with the names of well known political powers in the Empire. Although the vast majority is corrupt there are a few who try to make the lives of the citizens better. Shirou believes some of these individuals will prove to be valuable allies in the future. After flipping through some files a name finally caught his eye.

Former Prime Minister Chouri. He lost his position when the new Emperor took the throne and provided Honest, the current Prime Minister the position instead. Chouri has publicly spoken against some of the current Prime Minister's plans and suggestions, providing the Former Prime Minister with a nice big red target on his back for assassination.

'Chouri can most definitely be a valuable ally. He has proper morals, resources, and the appreciation of the commoners. If I can convince him to support me that will provide me with plenty of resources at my disposal.' Shirou thought, as he stood up and walked towards the window.

'Now how am I supposed to protect him? He's going to be targeted by the capital, there is no doubt about that, and I can't be constantly watching over him every second of the day. None of my subordinates can fight either.'

Shirou looked down at his right hand, noticing his faded Command Seals before his face lit up in disbelief.

'That's it! How did I not think of it before, Command Seals are magic borderlining True Magic.'

Shirou brought his hand up to his chin, realizing a dilemma with his plan.

'These Command Seals are for Semiramis though, not me. I was the Ruler class Servant though, and I still had my abilities as Ruler when I was incarnated. Maybe I can bend the rules a little bit.' A small smirk spread its way across the Kotomine's face.

Shirou went over to his holy shroud, picking it up and donning it quickly as he made his way out of the mansion. He had a Former Prime Minister to visit.

XxXx

To say Shirou was surprised wouldn't be a lie. The white haired man was pleasantly shocked by the area surrounding Former Prime Minister Chouri's home. The civilians seemed more lively, with genuine smiles on their faces and less of the wary looks that Shirou was used to seeing on the rest of the common folk living in the Imperial capital. Also Shirou hasn't seen one guard misuse their power during his travel to Chouri's home, another fact that Shirou kept in mind.

Shirou was positive that he made a good choice now in his decision to approach Chouri, he was even starting to feel bad about his plan to sneak into his home. From what Shirou has witnessed, he could probably ask to see the Former Prime Minister and they would probably let him waltz right in. However being able to sneak in would be a sight demonstration of Shirou's skills, and to convince the Former Prime Minister to work with him Shirou would need to show Chouri that he is indeed a worthy ally.

Shirou finally made his way to the gates of Chouri's home. Noticing the small guard detail patrolling around the gate, Shirou had no problem going farther down the walls of the gate and jumping over the two story high wall when the presence of the detail moved past him.

Shirou landed close to the wall, and hid in the shadows to scout his surroundings.

Chouri's home wasn't as extravagant as Shirou thought it would be. Having held such a powerful position Shirou expected Chouri to live in a larger than life setting. Instead Shirou found that Chouri's home was about only half the size of Shirou's current mansion/Aria's mansion.

'Chouri definitely seems humble about his living arrangements, I can respect that.' Shirou thought as he made his way across the mansion's garden avoiding all the patrols before sneaking in through an open window.

Shirou found himself to be in what seemed to be a side hall. Closing his eyes he let his senses spread so he could locate the position of any house staff or guards throughout the mansion. After that he slowly approached the stairs that would lead him to the second floor and hopefully Chouri's office.

After waiting for some maids to leave the stairwell the young Kotomine made his way up onto the second floor without any trouble. Placing his hand on the wall, Shirou used Structural Analysis to locate what he believed to be Chouri's office. Sadly when he arrived at the door to the office Shirou noticed two guards in the way and he really didn't feel like waiting for the guards to eventually shift.

Shirou instead opted to walk right up to the guards, drawing the sleeve of his left hand arm up.

One of the guards approached Shirou, hand on the sword at his side. "Hey! You're not supposed to be here, Former Prime Minister Chouri is busy right now and can't see anybody right now."

Shirou just lifted up his left arm letting the marks along them to glow a bright white.

"**Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing." **

A pure white pulse emerged from Shirou's left arm, embracing the guard that approached him as well as the guard still standing by the door to Chouri's office. In an instant all hostility left their eyes and the two guards just smiled and stood there looking pretty.

Shirou proceeded past the guards and opened the door to Chouri's office. The white haired Kotomine being greeted by a spear thrust to his chest. Shirou was genuinely surprised, he was foolish to not try and sense the presence of another person besides Chouri in his office but it doesn't matter.

Shirou twisted his body to the left, grabbing the spear as it sailed past him before twisting it out of his attackers grasp, hearing a feminine yelp in surprise as he did so before embedding the tip into the floor. Shirou could have done more but he wanted to leave the impression that he wasn't hear to hurt anyone despite his sneaking into the mansion.

An old voice rang out.

"Spear that will be enough." An old man that Shirou recognized as Former Prime Minister Chouri call out.

"But father, this man just waltzed in here without any warning or notification. What if he's dangerous?" The now identified Spear said.

"Now if he was here to hurt me I don't think he would have been so gentle in disarming you."

Spear in turn just pouted, crossing her arms which caused Shirou to sweatdrop slightly.

However, now that Shirou didn't have to worry about the girl trying to shove a bladed weapon through his throat, as if she could. The white haired man decided to observe the two individuals with him in the room.

First was the girl Spear to Shirou's right. She was young from what Shirou could tell with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a winter coat that covered up her figure, but from her technique when she attacked him Shirou was sure she was probably slim and physically fit. Finally she had a large hat on her head, which Shirou couldn't understand the reason for.

The older man, Chorui was a bald elderly man with a large mustache and a small beard. Both being grey in color signifying his age. He wore a wreath like crown of sorts, as well as a winter top over a military uniform.

The Former Prime Minister decided he wanted to stary off the inevitable conversation. "First off young man, may I ask who you are and your purpose for being here?"

"My name is Shirou Kotomine. I have read about your exploits in the Imperial government and found you to be a person of great interest. In turn I was hoping a deal could be struck between the two of us." Shirou said, giving a bow as a show of respect.

Chouri put on a more serious face. "It seems to me Shirou that you aren't one of those capital dogs trying to cause me trouble, I am usually a good man of character but I cannot merely just trust your words. I have spoken out against Honest's plans for the future. You very well maybe someone after my head."

Shirou chuckled. "Of course you shouldn't trust me off the bat. If you did you would be an idiot, and I do not need the help of an incompetent fool. For your warynes I praise you. However, if I wanted you dead mark my words there would be no one in this mansion that could stop me from killing you and burning this place to the ground Former Prime Minister." The last part was said with powerful stare.

Spear tensed up and seemed ready to try and strike out against Shirou again, but Chouri raised his arm stopping her.

"I do recognize the fact that you are a powerful warrior. Being able to disarm my daughter like you did requires great skill. That however does not make me more trusting of you Shirou Kotomine. You snuck into my office instead of asking for an appointment with me. That doesn't help you at all with this whole trust situation."

"How about we continue this conversation over tea Former Prime Minister. I view drinking tea to be a civilized and universal gesture of pure conversation with no violence. Can we do that?" Shirou asked.

Chouri was slightly surprised by the suggestion, but decided to play along. He called for a servant to go fetch him, his daughter, and his guest some tea.

Until the tea arrived there was no more conversation. Even after the tea arrived no one spoke for a few moments until Shirou noticed that the tension present from earlier diffused ever so slightly.

Taking a sip from his tea Shirou sat down in a chair in front of Chouri's desk before placing the tea down to the right of him.

"How about this. You ask me some questions and I'll respond. In turn I might ask you a question. Does that sound reasonable to you?" Shirou asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Chouri nodded, accepting the the terms of discussion. "First is Shirou Kotomine your real name?"

Shirou sighed. "Not technically. You could say it is my adopted name. My full name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, however that is a mouth full and the people that took care of me gave me their last name of Kotomine. Also to save you from wasting a question I come from a land very far away from the Empire so my name is fairly different."

Chouri accepted the answer, sensing no deceit. "What is your goal in talking to me?"

Shirou took another sip of tea. "Like I said earlier I wanted to strike a deal with you, a partnership or alliance per say. I know you're no fan of the way things are done in the capital."

Chouri nodded.

"Also you have actively spoken against the current Prime Minister, making you a target for future assassination. A fact I believe you are aware of."

Shirou received another nod.

"Then it is simple. We are two men with similar goals and a common enemy then. The corruption plaguing the Empire. When I arrived here I was disgusted by what I have seen and have started the beginnings of my own revolutionary cell. Being partnesr with someone who is known to be good to the people and tries his best to end this corruption would help make me stand out and bring more to my cause. In turn I will offer you protection from those who may wish you-" Shirou then looked over at Spear. "or those close to you harm."

Chouri started rubbing his bald head contemplating what Shirou told him. "How can you, one man protect me and my daughter from those who wish us harm? I know the capital finds me to be thorn in their side, and I will most likely be targeted. When I do, they will probably send some of their best after me. I have already contemplated defecting to the Revolutionary Army. What can you, one man, offer me that they couldn't?"

"I can understand why you would doubt my abilities to keep you safe. I am indeed one man, and the rest of those working for me are not the combat type. But, for right now I am enough. My faction is fairly new and currently unknown. A very big advantage. In combat ability I do not have the same force that the Revolutionary army has, but I guarantee you that I am stronger than anyone that the Revolutionary Army has working for them. I alone took down two members of Night Raid after assassinating their target, the corrupt oil merchant Gamal."

Hearing that the man in front of him singlehandedly defeated two members of Night Raid without sustaining any injury was an eye opener. Everyone knew about the group of Teigu using assassins that never failed in eliminating their target, and this man, Shirou said he defeated two of them.

Chouri looked over at his daughter and saw the same awe struck look on her face as well. Chouri then turned to Shirou staring into the man's deep steel grey eyes, looking for any traces of lies but he could not find any.

Shirou noticing that Chouri finished absorbing what Shirou said continued on. "Also, If you went to the Revolutionary Army you would just be used for your info and deposited somewhere in their main headquarters like a goffer. With me it will be a strict partnership constantly. We will work together fairly and not try to deceive each other. If you have a request of me I will do my best to accomplish it and vice versa. Definitely not the same deal you would receive from the Revolutionary Army."

Shirou noticed that the Former Prime Minister was in deep thought, genuinely thinking over his proposition. Shirou decided that now it was time for stage two of his plan.

The Kotomine stood up, drawing out a piece of paper from his coat sleeve that had a strange rune etched into it before placing it on Chouri's desk and sliding it over to him.

Chouri looked at the paper in confusion before looking up at Shirou in confusion.

"This piece of paper has properties of an ability from my home land. When you are in a time of dire need pore your will into this paper and I will come to assist you no matter what. It is only good for one use so make sure you use it wisely, and keep it on you at all times."

With his explanation finished Shirou stood up and made to leave. "Thank you for the tea and the pleasant conversation. I hope you will think about what I have proposed and that we will see each other again in the future. Remember to always keep that paper on you."

Before Chouri could stop him Shirou already walked out of his office, leaving him alone with his still baffled daughter. The both of them contemplating the words of one Shirou Kotomine.

**XxXxXx**

**AN: Again sorry for the late chapter, and lack of action. The action will probably take place again next chapter. This chapter was so I could prepare for plans I have for the future, so yeah. I also revealed the second ability in Shirou's left arm. His left arm can trap people in pleasant illusions, detaching their minds from reality. It doesn't work against those with a strong will though. Also I would like to thank ****Tsunashi777** **for bouncing ideas with me. If any of you readers have any questions, comments, and/or ideas for the future feel free to review or send me a PM. Stay awesome.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm glad to hear from my reviews that the last chapter was good. I haven't really done any writing considering politics before so it was nice to hear I did alright. Also sorry for the late update I've been very busy recently. Thank you everyone for over 10,000 views and over 170 favorites and 200 followers. I never would have expected this much popularity. I am also posting some stats for Shirou down below based off of what I learned from the current Fate Apocrypha translations. Remember no actual stats for Shirou are out there, this is my own speculation.**

**Edit: A reviewer reminded me that a Servant can't have Eye of the Mind (True) and Instinct (note that Eye of the Mind (False) and Instinct are possible). I have replaced Instinct with the skill Saint.**

**XxXxXx**

Shirou sent a forward jab that broke through Yoru's guard, sending the young teenage boy sprawling across the ground.

Shiou sighed but couldn't keep the small smile of his face when he saw his little brother figure get right back up ready for me.

"Yoru I think that's enough for now. Let's grab some food and water we haven't had lunch yet."

"One more time big bro, I need to get stronger if I want to fight beside you one day!" That being said Yoru rushed at Shirou in a reckless charge. Determined to land at least one hit on the white haired man.

Shirou just weaved his body around Yoru's punches and kicks before striking back like a snake. Two punches were sent to Yoru's face followed by a leg sweep that knocked the boy onto the ground gasping for breath after the landing.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure we're done here for now. Give it at least until after lunch before you try again." Shirou said, offering a hand to the lightly wheezing boy.

Yoru grabbed Shirou's hand, being lifted back up onto his feet. Yoru rubbed the area of his cheek that Shirou struck. "Yeah, lunch sounds pretty good right now."

Two of Shirou's subordinates brought out some sandwiches and water for them to eat.

Shirou finished his sandwich first drowning it down with some water. When he looked over at Yoru he noticed that the black haired teen was just nibbling on his sandwich.

"Yoru."

Shirou's voice shocked Yoru out of his thoughts. The boy looked over at Shirou in slight surprise.

"Yoru, tell me what's bothering you?"

Yoru looked down at his sandwich. "There's nothing wrong, I'm fine."

'Like someone's ever actually fine when they say they're fine.' Shirou mentally scoffed

"You're not fine, The Yoru I know would have finished that sandwich in an instant, and don't say you wouldn't! Quite frankly you can be a fatass like that sometimes."

Yoru had a look that was in between shock at being read so easily and offence for Shirou's remark about his eating. "Ok, there might be something bothering me."

Yoru looked over at Shirou who just gestured for him to continue. Yoru took a deep breath

"I feel like I'm not doing enough. I know we've had this conversation before, but I want to do more than just gather information! I see you going out cleaning up the streets of the capital, visiting important political figures that could become powerful allies in the future, and all I'm doing is just talking to people in the streets. I want to go with you big bro! I want to fight when you fight, and be your right hand man! You're the only person I have left in my life and I want to be more useful to you. I want you to use me!" Yoru finally said.

Shirou was touched by what Yoru said, but there were somethings that Yoru said that got Shirou to worry about his younger brother figure. Shirou grabbed Yoru by the shoulders and made the young teen look into his grey eyes.

"Yoru. I appreciate your words, and I promise you that one day you will be able to fight along beside me, that' what this training is for. But Yoru." Shirou's grey eyes hardened as he stared more intensely into Yoru's own deep brown orbs. "Never refer to yourself as an object that should be used. You are a living being, not a tool to be used and thrown away."

'At least you aren't specifically.' Shirou thought to himself.

"If I hear you refer to yourself like that again I will beat the living shit out of you. Do you understand me?"

Yoru gulped, feeling like this turned into a lecture at this point, but was able to understand what his big bro was saying.

"Anyways I feel as if you understand. Hurry up with your sandwich. After you're done I'm going to start teaching you a style of fighting that I feel could work for you."

Yoru's eyes sparkled at those words. The young teen finished his sandwich in record time eager to see what it is Shirou wanted to teach him.

Shirou lead Yoru back to the fields they were sparring in towards some wooden training dummies that Shirou had set up.

"Yoru what I am going to try and teach you is a fighting style that even I haven't perfected."

Yoru rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This style is called Snake, simply Snake. The main idea of the style is to confuse the opponent and kill them before they can understand the mechanics of the fighting style. The crux of the fighting style is to keep your arms flexible and whip-like striking at unexpected right angles to keep your strikes from having any concrete shape. The practice itself is really difficult, but if someone like you can execute it correctly then you will be able to take down someone stronger and more imposing than you before they have the chance to take you seriously." Shirou explained as he walked closer to a training dummy.

"Now I used this style earlier against you, probably without you noticing though. Like I said I am not a master but I am definitely not an amatuer either. I mainly use this style to give me some more flexibility when it comes to my Baijiquan."

Raising his fists up to his face Shirou let loose a quick barrage of jabs with his left hand hand before sending a straight punch with his right hand. However, his straight punch literally whipped around at what seemed to be an impossible angle taking of the training dummy's head.

Yoru's eyes expanded to the size of saucers. The prospect of being able to take down opponents that would be theoretically stronger than him made the young teen brighten up in excitement. The demonstration that his big brother provided just added to that excitement.

Shirou could practically see sparkles coming off of his surrogate little brother and it was slightly worrying. Shirou also know that the young teens enthusiasm will keep Yoru motivated when it comes to learning the Snake style not to mention that eventually Shirou plans on creating a weapon for Yoru that can fully manipulate the style of combat to its greatest potential.

Shirou cleared his throat to gain Yoru's attention once again and release the boy from whatever fantasy he had in his head. Probably something with him taking down hordes of enemies like a complete badass.

"Now Yoru" Shirou put his hands up in the traditional Snake fighting style. "Let us begin your first lesson shall we" Shirou said with a pleasant smile promising pain.

XxXx

After about 3 more grueling hours of training for Yoru, and 3 hours of having a personal punching bag for Shirou, Yoru finally decided he would rest for the remainder of the day.

Before the young teen left, he told Shirou about some drug trafficking and prostitution going on in one of the slums at an area called the Red Light District.

The news caused the once messiah of the Shimabara Rebellion to feel two distinct emotions. Disgust for those who created the drug and use it for their own purposes, and pity for the women that have succumbed to its effects. Shirou left for the slum immediately wanting to make it before it got too late in the afternoon so he may scout out the area.

Once Shirou arrived at the slum he was pleased by the liveliness in the slum. It was more than what he expected. Deciding not to linger on the thought he continued down the path he was walking on until two familiar figures ran past him followed by a small angry mob.

'Was that Tatsumi and that well endowed women from Night Raid? What was her name again.. Leone, that was it! What did they do to upset that mob?' Shirou thought.

"IT's TIME TO SETTLE YOUR GAMBLING DEBTS!"

"I WANT THE MONEY YOU SCAMMED OFF MY BROTHER!"

'Nevermind, that answered that inquiry. I'll follow them, if Luboc followed up with what he said he was going to do then they should have no reason to fight me. We might even be after the same thing.'

With his mind made up Shirou proceeded to follow Leone and Tatsumi. At some point however it seems that Tatsumi some how got separated from Leone during the chase, how it happened not even Shirou knew.

Having witnessed Leone enter what looked to be a small bar, Shirou followed behind hoping to have a civil conversation with the member of Night Raid and not having to send his elbow into her stomach again.

Pushing the doors of the bar open Shirou quickly identified Leone, her blond hair and unique choice of clothing were not very hard to spot. Deciding that the woman already knew Shirou was here the priest decided that there was no need in being subtle, and decided to take a seat directly beside the blonde woman at the bar.

As Shirou thought Leone did indeed notice him and instantly turned to look at him when he sat down. First having a questioning look before it turned into a more playful grin.

Reaching over Leone draped an arm over Shirou's shoulder before leaning her head closer to his.

"You know it isn't nice to leave a girl all by herself at night. Especially after being so rough with her." Leone said.

'Still sore about that night, huh.' Shirou thought

"I apologize for that. I did inform you and your friend that I was in a hurry though and had someplace I needed to be. It's not my fault that you two were so forceful in making me stay."

Leone grinned, enjoying the current teasing.

"But you took what we wanted. It was only fair for you to give us something in return. You evenly left my friend stuck by herself in a corner as we tussled. You didn't even give us your name." Leone pouted slightly at the end of her statement.

Shirou put on a look of sorrow. "I apologize for my rude behavior. My name is Shirou Kotomine but just call me Shirou. If I heard correctly your name is Leone right? How may I make up my rude behavior?"

Leone grinned wickedly for a second but it missed by Shirou. "You heard correctly. My name is Leone, and I think I know the perfect way for you to make up for your awful behavior from back then."

Leone turned to the bartender before yelling

"Bartender! This white haired young man here said he would purchase this beautiful Onee-sama drinks, load me up!"

Shirou had a very sudden feeling of foreboding.

An hour later Tatsumi finally made his way inside the bar before sitting on the opposite side of Leone. Shirou thanked the lord for the young teens arrival because it seems that Leone finally decided she had enough to drink after Tatsumi's appearance.

Surprisingly it seems that the boy Tatsumi was more dense than Shirou previously thought. The brown haired teen didn't react at all to Shirou's presence and just sat next to Leone and started to complain about how he got lost.

Leone in turned just laughed at Tatsumi's problems.

"That's all nice and good Tatsumi, but we have a special guest with us right now." Leone, said before pointing Shirou out to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's eye's in response seemed to enlarge which Shirou found to be very interesting before the brown haired teen pointed his finger over at Shirou.

"Shirou! What are you doing here!? No wait, Sis why are you talking to Shirou? I thought you and Akame got into a big fight wi-"

Tatsumi was cut off as Leone clamped her hand down over Tatsumi's mouth before whispering in his ear.

"Idiot don't say stuff like that so loud."

Tatsumi calmed down before muttering his apologies, a questioning look still on his face.

Leone decided now would be the perfect time to explain herself.

"Now Tatsumi I know you've heard about what happened between us and Shirou here, but Lubbock has also had a run in with our white haired friend here. From what he's told us Shirou is not a threat to us right now and that our interests coincide if anything."

"So you're just going to forget that you two fought just like that?" Tatsumi asked baffled.

Shirou coughed slightly, catching Tatsumi's attention.

"Trust me Tatsumi. I have reimbursed Leone here for the night's events."

Tatsumi could have sworn he heard regret in the Shirou's voice. He then noticed that Shirou kept glancing down at his wallet. Understanding finally came across Tatsumi's face and he felt sorry for Shirou. Tatsumi has gone through having to pay for Leone as well, and it is not an experience he would want to go through again.

"That's right Tatsumi! Shirou and I are now on good terms. Anyways let's get down to business. What are you doing here Shirou if I may ask? Leone said.

Shirou was glad to get down to business.

"I am here in regards to a drug ring and prostitution that has gone out of control nearby this slum. Someplace called the Red Light District. I plan to kill the drug lords of course, and hopefully help those afflicted by the drug."

"That's quite a straightforward answer there Shirou." Leone said

"I have no reason to lie. Like you've been informed I would rather cooperate than be enemies. If possible maybe even become partners. Lying would not help my case." Shirou stated bluntly.

Leone crossed her arms, a serious look on her face before looking back at Shirou.

"I appreciate the honesty, and honestly I think Night Raid would benefit having you as a partner. This time though please let me and Tatsumi handle this without your intervention."

Shirou quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, beckoning Leone to explain why.

"This is a slightly personal matter for me. I used to live in these slums so I would like to be the one to clean them up." Leone said plainly.

Shirou closed his eyes and nodded.

"If this is a personal matter then I will leave it to those of you in Night Raid. I know what it is like to deal with a personal matter." thought of his past rebellion and the Great Holy Grail War played through his mind. "Hopefully next time we may work together. It is also getting late and because I am not going to take part in this event I should get going. Good luck Leone, Tatsumi."

Saying his piece, Shirou left the bar. Leaving Leone and Tatsumi to end the drug trade.

XxXx

Shirou decided not to head back home immediately. He's already outside and even though it might be a little irresponsible he decided that he would take the scenic route back home. The fountain was always a nice spot to ponder and think, or at least it usually is. Right now Shirou was feeling waves of killing intent coming from the area.

Rushing towards the killing intent Shirou jumped into a nearby tree and masked his presence as soon as he spotted three girls.

One girl had pink hair tied into twintails, with pink eyes, and a pink dress. The only that wasn't pink were the black leggings that she had on. With an awkward looking gun. The girl beside her Shirou recognized as Sheele from Night Raid due to wanted posters around town. She had a long purple hair, with purple eyes, and wore a light purple cheongsam. If the girl before her screamed pink this girl screamed purple. Also it looked as if she had a giant pair of scissors for a weapon.

'I'll admit, I've never seen giant scissors used as a weapon before. What's with their taste in clothes though, aren't they assassins? Pink and purple don't really blend in with the dark.' Shirou thought.

The last girl had the garb of an Imperial Guard. She had auburn hair tied into a ponytail that flowed to her lower back with amber eyes. It seemed that she had an awkward dog looking thing beside her.

'I don't like the look of that pet. It's not normal.'

Shirou's suspicions were confirmed when the pink haired girl fired from her Teigu and the weird dog enlarged and took the bullets dead on. The bullet holes in its body quickly sealed up and disappeared.

'So that's a biological Teigu. Very interesting indeed.'

Shirou could have jumped down and helped the two members of Night Raid, but he hasn't seen these two in particular in combat. Instead he opted for watching, determining their worth.

'Show me what you can do Night Raid.'

XxXx

As the fight progressed Shirou was able to discern some of the abilities of the Teigu in action. The pink haired girls seemed to be a gun with a very set of operations. If Shirou wasn't mistaken it seemed that the gun had increased fire power in more dangerous situations, but that is currently just speculation. The other girl, Sheele's Teigu from the little he has seen is extremely durable and has excellent cutting power. What was most impressive though was the Biological Teigu. It has shown the most diversity with its ferocity and its ability to regenerate. It was truly interesting.

"Oh?" Shirou said as he witnessed an impressive blast of power come out of the pink girl's Teigu.

'It seems my speculation may prove to be correct. I stand corrected that Teigu is quite interesting as well.'

Suddenly a bright light erupted from the battlefield followed by a scream of pain.

'Those scissors can also produce that blinding light. That must be the Teigu's infamous trump card. Kind of similar to a Noble Phantasm now that I think about it. That guard girl seems to have something up her sleeve though.' Shirou thought witnessing Sheele block the bullet from the guns implanted in the guard girl's arms.

"**KORO! SECRET SKILL, BERSERKER!"**

Very slight surprise was evident on Shirou's face as he witnessed the Biological Teigu enlarge in size even more and turn red with muscles rippling all over it. 'That would definitely fit as a Berserker class Servant in the Holy Grail War. A very interesting one but definitely a Berserker.'

Shirou also wasn't prepared for the deafening scream released by the monstrous Teigu. It even caused Shirou to cover his ears.

The Teigu then approached the pink girl with impressive speed before picking her up in one massive hand, proceeding to crush her.

'That girl will soon be mush in that Teigu's hand. If that other girl Sheele is smart, she'll proceed to kill the owner of the Teigu. Biological Teigu's go dormant once their master is killed.'

The girl proved Shirou wrong when she decided to cut off the arm of the Biological Teigu holding her friend.

'She's an idiot.' Shirou decided.

The priest felt no sympathy when the girl, Sheele got shot by the Imperial Guard girl, nor when her body was bisected when the Biological Teigu bit her in half. Shirou had no room for idiots and failures in his plans. He was about to leave, witnessing other Imperial Guards approaching the scene of battle, however one action changed his mind.

The girl Sheele, even in her dying moments used that blinding light from her Teigu once more to blind the guards in an attempt to let her comrade escape. Something Shirou couldn't deny as honourable and valiant. That wasn't what made him stay though. The girl somehow made eye contact with Shirou, and when he stared into her purple eyes he was able to read the message behind them.

"**Save Her.."** they begged.

Shirou couldn't find it within him to deny the request no matter how foolish it was.

Jumping down from his hiding spot, the priest summoned a Black Key in each hand. Literally cutting through the Imperial Guards that blocked his path to the girl in pink.

Shirou noticed that the girl had serious damage to her arms, torso, and right leg from when the Teigu grabbed her. Doing the only thing he could think of he picked her up bridal style and fled the scene to his home. The girl didn't complain. She just kept screaming the name Sheele over and over until she passed out.

Once Shirou arrived to his mansion he kicked open the front doors, almost knocking them off their hinges. Yoru approached him asking what was wrong, but Shirou just told him to get a room ready for the girl in his arm, and to somehow come into contact with Night Raid. Yoru told him of an open room and left to carry out Shirou's orders.

Shirou brought the girl to the room and placed her on the bed before rolling up his left sleeve. Tonight and the following day were going to be very stressful.

**XxXxXx**

**AN: I know in the manga and anime than Mine's legs weren't injured, but I changed it for the sake of the plot. Also I don't hate Sheele but personally I thought that her cutting off Koro's arm instead of killing Seryu was really dumb. It wouldn't have taken that long to cut off the girl's head and then rush to Mine. I just kind of had Shirou express the same thoughts. In regards to Shirou no helping in the fight he wanted to gauge his potential allies. He doesn't want anyone he considers useless working with him as anything more than a pawn. He only helped Mine in the end due to not being able to deny Sheele's dying request, And no I am not pairing Shirou with Mine before anyone asks. Onto My interpretation of Shirou's stats using Fate's system.**

**Stats:**

**True name: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada**

**Gender: Male**

**Strength: D**

**Endurance: C **

**Agility: C**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: B**

**Noble Phantasm: ? (Keeping it a surprise)**

**Personal Skills:**

**Baptism Sacrament - C+: Gives superb strength against spiritual bodies, and shows profound skill in exorcism. **

**Eye of the Mind (True) - B: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

**Saint - B: indicates being acknowledged as a saint. Shirou Kotomine was recognized as a Saint to the people of the Shimbara Rebellion before and after death. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint allows "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "1 _Rank-Up_ to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud and other powerful items are possible" during certain circumstances or when necessary materials are gathered. **

**Magecraft - C: Capable of using orthodox magecraft.**

**Charisma- C+: Fitting for one that would lead those into battle or coerce those into joining a cause.**

**I might add more later. Also Shirou's stats are supposedly sub-par at best which I find interesting. I used Archer from F/SN as a basis for Shirou's stats since his were sub-par as well.**


End file.
